Its a Twin Thing
by InvisibleUntilSeen
Summary: Tegan and Sara are perfectly happy twins, then something changes. Quincest, my first TnS fanfic : xx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Morning

Tegan awoke as a body shuffled next to her, she squinted at the neon green light of her alarm clock. Four in the morning, Jesus. The body shifted again next to her. Tegan grinned as she felt the naked brush of the girl's thigh against hers. She, Sara and the band had gone out after their last gig to party. It was the end of the first 2010 tour and they were all thrilled that it had gone so well, the crowd loved their new songs. It was Sara's idea to go out on the town, and Tegan was more than willing to start up one of their many drinking contests which normally left them both on the floor of the club, but hey, why the hell not. She drank so much and could only vaguely remember dancing like a maniac to the beats of a nameless tune, seeing a pretty girl across the bar and a pair of warm soft lips on hers.

Tegan smirked, she always felt the same glow after love making, she much preferred that word to shagging, it just made the deed seem dirty rather than a nice night of fun with a beautiful girl. She tried hard to remember the night she had, but the only fuzzy memories she could bring forward were roaming hands and passionate moans as she brought the girl to a hard climax.

The girl faced away from Tegan, and in the dim light she could see that the duvet had slid down over the girl's body leaving milky white skin to gently bask in the moonlight as it licked down her backbone and covered her delicate shoulders and neck.

Tegan stared at the girl hungrily, she normally wouldn't have felt the buzz of passion still after such a passionate session yet for some reason all she wanted to do was trail her tongue down the girls back and make her scream her name over and over again.

The girl shifted in her sleep again and gave out a quiet moan, Tegan bit back a groan as she tried to suppress herself, after all, the girl was probably too tired for such passion at such an early hour, but when the girl shifted her body up against Tegan's, she couldn't resist.

Tegan ran her tongue down the girls long neck gently and passionately, as the girl suddenly stiffened. Tegan stopped, thinking that maybe this was a bad idea before a thin arm wrapped around her head and grabbed her hair roughly as a guttural groan was released from the girl's throat. Tegan grinned and licked the girl's neck again, this time leaving a soft wet kiss near the girl's ear; her right hand stroked the girl's stomach softly, whilst her lips occupied the girl's neck.

'Please' whispered the girl, hardly audible as Tegan's hand travelled lower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a couple of weeks, been a nightmare at college I tried to make this chapter a bit longer but I think I failed slightly on that, the next chapter should hopefully be longer. Hope you enjoy it **

**Xxxxxxxxx **

Sara was very content, another tour over, another brilliant night out getting absolutely trashed and another beautiful woman in her bed. She remembered vaguely dancing with Tegan and the rest of the band when the stunning blonde caught her eye.

'I'm Charlie' She huskily whispered into Sara's ear as they swayed to the music together. Sara saw Tegan give her a wink and a smirk before she disappeared into the crowd with an attractive brunette with short hair. They had danced for hours together, getting more and more drunk. Then it all went a bit fussy.

She remembered Tegan's laugh as she and the brunette shared a taxi with Sara and the blonde to go back to the hotel. _Thank god we have separate rooms this time_ she thought briefly as the blonde moved her hand up her leg to rest on her thigh.

She remembered Tegan giving her a big hug and her returning it much to her surprise. They were always more affectionate when drunk. She remembered the brunette and the blonde whispering to each other and laughing when Tegan's drunken mind thought _screw this bitch I'm guna make you fall over. _Then it was all rough pinning's to the wall, hands groping clothes lightly tearing, gasps and moans and cursing as Sara was fucked hard and fast.

Sara could feel herself getting wetter and wondered whether to wake the sleeping form next to her when she felt a hot wet tongue trail down her neck. Sara moaned as a warm hand trailed down her stomach.

'Please' She whispered. The hand stopped abruptly, the shallow panting in her ear shuddered to a halt.

'Sara?' Said a familiar voice

Shit. Shit. Shit

'Tegan?' She replied


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty minutes later, the twins were sat on opposite sides of the bed, Sara in an oversized t-shirt, Tegan in the duvet from the bed. Not a word was passed between the two and the dead silence swiped over them like a blanket of guilt and shock.

Sara's small voice pierced the air, making her twin shudder slightly hearing her sister's voice.

'How did this happen?' Sara whispered quietly shaking her head. Tegan didn't say anything, in her silence she stood up, dropping the duvet before adorning the same t-shirt and jeans she had worn the night before. Sara didn't look at her; she couldn't as Tegan left the room in silence. A few moments later Sara heard the front door of the hotel room slam shut and she stood up abruptly.

'Tegan?' She asked, before slumping back down on the bed with her head in her hands. Her twin was gone.

...Tegan POV

What the fuck were you thinking Tegan! You idiot, you promised yourself you wouldn't never get that close to Sara, she thinks you're sick now, you fucked your own sister for fuck sake. But if she was so disgusted why did she fuck you back! I mean I can't remember much but we were both naked so we must have. This is such a mess Teeg's you better sort it out

...

Tegan's mind ranted to her as she paced outside the other hotel door. After a few more moments she knocked and waited, tapping her foot on the dirty carpet. She heard the faint sound of a lock being twisted as the door opened a tiny bit. Standing there was the blonde girl from the previous night. Tegan missed the pleasantries straight away and got to the point.

'What happened last night?' She asked coldly.

'Tegan hunni, what's up with you?' The blonde asked cheerfully.

'What happened?' Tegan asked a bit louder. The girl was taken aback and her brow creased with confusion.

'Well what I can remember is that, you and Sara decided that you were too tired to erm spend time with me and that brunette so we slept here whilst she went to your room, why?' The blonde asked but Tegan didn't give her an answer she just walked away to the exit of the hotel.

_A long time later_

Tegan walked quietly back to her hotel room and walked inside. The first thing she saw was an angry Sara walking towards her, before she was roughly pushed against the door she had just closed.

'Nine hours Tegan, nine fucking hours you were gone; where the fuck did you go!' Sara yelled.

Tegan pulled away from her sister and walked towards the couch. 'I was out thinking' Tegan said quietly.

'Thinking? Oh because I didn't need to think either Tegan? You could have at least texted me or called to say where you were I was worried sick, I even went to my room to ask Charlie where you went and she said you just walked out I mean what the fuck!' Sara screamed.

'Just shut the fuck up Sara! I don't know how to handle this, I mean we fucked for god sake don't you see how wrong that is? Tegan shouted back, seconds later she felt the full force of Sara's hand slap her straight across the cheek.

Tegan growled before pushing Sara in the chest sending her flying backwards. Sara reached out with flailing fists hitting her sister with full force. Tegan grabbed Sara's wrists and pushed her to the ground straddling her and pinning her so that she couldn't strike out.

'Sara, calm the fuck down!' Tegan yelled.

'Get the fuck off me!' Sara screamed.

Tegan pulled Sara up and wrapped her arms around her in a full strong hug. Sara tried to struggle free but Tegan held on, after a good ten minutes Sara gave up and began to relax in her sisters arms.

'Im sorry I was gone for so long' Tegan whispered into her sister's hair.

'I'm sorry I slapped you' Sara said quietly, stroking Tegan's reddened cheek.

'I think we need to talk about what happened' Tegan said, Sara stiffened in her arms before pulling Tegan into a tighter hug.

'Yea me too' she said quietly.

So yea guys so sorry for lack of update but its half twelve at night and so I thought am guna update hope ya enjoyed it and please review...xxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I'm sorry for not posting this sooner had a mad time and got my laptop took off me by the folks, but yep imp back and with a new chapter! We need many more TnS stories going on here because I miss reading new and fresh ideas about our favourite lesbian twins ha-ha so I propose that if you read this story, stand up and stomp your feet and say I WILL CREATE A TEGAN AND SARA FANFICTION ! I WILL! I WILL!

That is all

Oh ps, thank you so much for your reviews I have read every single one of them and I love you all x

...

'How do we know that we even did...you know, that.' Tegan sighed sitting down on the opposite side of the sofa whilst Sara sat staring at her hands.

'Don't you remember anything?' Sara asked her voice meek.

'Well, I remember kissing somebody I just don't know who it was to be honest.'

'Do you think it was me?'

'For fucks sake Sara I said I don't know!'

'Shut the fuck up Tegan'

The twins stared daggers at each other before they both looked away bitterly, saying nothing to each other and letting the stony silence creep on and on. After ten minutes went by, Sara shifted in her seat and suddenly murmured something, bringing Tegan out of her daze.

'What?' Tegan asked gruffly.

'Nothing' Sara said, pretending to be interested in something out of the window, still sulking with her sister.

'No please, go on sasa.' The nickname seemed to soften Sara's mood instantly as she turned to face her sister.

'Well erm, I said maybe we should kiss again.' Sara said quietly.

'And we would do that because?'

'I'm just saying, that what if it jogs our memories, you remember kissing someone right? so if we kiss now and it's the same kiss that you got last night then we will know if it was actually me that you kissed or whether it was someone else and we actually didn't do anything but fall asleep together.' Sara sat looking as her sister took in the information. The older twin ruffled her hair on the back of her head, a nervous habit that Sara noticed she did when she was embarrassed or scared.

'It could work I guess' Tegan mumbled, shuffling closer to her sister slightly, in a silent agreement to her sisters proposal. Sara coughed nervously as she brushed her hair out of her face before straightening herself up on the sofa so that she was closer to her sister.

'ok erm well I guess, you should like close your eyes or summit' Sara said, suddenly aware that she was going to kiss her sister, and somehow trying to figure out why she was feeling so nervous about it, and at the same time...excited. She examined her sister's face as the older twin licked her lips in anticipation. Sara studied her sisters smooth jaw and milky skin that covered her perfect cheek bones, her closed eyes with a delicate hint of eye shadow, the small freckles that dotted lightly on her nose that she always got in the summer and the light creases around her eyes from closing them. _Just beautiful_ Sara thought as she leant in to kiss her sister delicately on the lips.

...

I know I'm cruel for giving you a small chapter but I was dying to put a cliff-hanger in here, don't worry you will get a nice intense, no wait I'm not going to spoil it, just wait and see

Don't worry now that I have my laptop back I am definitely going to update in a couple of days xx


	5. Chapter 5

The kiss was unlike any that Sara has experienced before, Tegan's lips were soft and warm and delicious. Sara closed her eyes as Tegan pressed a little harder, causing the younger twin to whimper slightly. Before the twins realised what they were doing, the kiss grew incredibly passionate, fireworks shot from all directions, their lips were engulfed in fire. Sara laid Tegan back on the hard sofa they were sitting on, straddling her sibling as she ran her tongue across her sister's lips. Tegan immediately granted access, groaning as Sara's tongue met her own.

Tegan's POV:

Oh my god, Sara and me kissing again, she sounds like she's enjoying it, it was her, I remember it was her. She straddled me in the same way, her lips oh god her lips are so soft, I remember everything and it was amazing.

Sara's POV:

It was Tegan, it's like my mind has been shot with memories, every groan she made, every gasp as I fucked her, pinned to the door, god I wanted to do so many dirty things to her, I want to do them now, I remember everything and it was passionate.

Tegan and Sara stopped kissing abruptly, Sara got off her sister and stood up, pacing the room and ruffling her hair, something, she realised, that Tegan can't stop staring at. 'I remember everything' the twins said at the same time, before staring at each other in silence.

'Now what do we do?' Sara asked

'I'm not sure sasa' Tegan started but Sara interrupted her.

'Don't call me that Tegan' she said coldly.

'Hey shut up Sara, don't put all the blame on me, as I rightly remembered, you fucked me first!'

'You fucked me back'

'You fucking liked it' Tegan yelled

'I know I fucking did!' Sara yelled back.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

'Tegan, Sara would you guys quit arguing and come to the coach, were gonna be late' shouted Ted, before walking off. 'gees those guys never stop fighting!' he muttered to himself.

'Ok Sara, let's just forget this happened yeah? 'Tegan said quietly, shaking as she picked up her bags.

'Yeah, ok' Sara said back, before walking silently out of the room to get her bags.

...

Ok you may slap my hand I'm sorry for lack of updates, it's just really hard to write atm, if you like this story let me know? And hey write your own too! T n s for the win!


End file.
